


burning cities - my warriors writing portfolio

by ssageheart



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, M/M, Multi, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssageheart/pseuds/ssageheart
Summary: Just for when I'm supposed to be working in class, and want to write about my warriors characters and worlds





	burning cities - my warriors writing portfolio

**Author's Note:**

> hola amigo

Welcome to my warriors writing portfolio, burning cities. I basically made this so I don't have to do work in class. Hope these are up to your standards, if not, I can't really do much other than improve. Please don't comment on my character's names. They're not 'traditional' warrior names, yeah I know, but they're nice, describe the character better, and sound pretty.


End file.
